


3 Stories of the Jdonica variety

by penguinpatrolerarmy



Series: Tumblr Re-Uploads [3]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatrolerarmy/pseuds/penguinpatrolerarmy
Summary: In which there is a stormy night, a failed test, and a particularly bad day.





	1. In Need of Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Veronica hears a bump in the night.

Veronica had been slaving away at her diary when the sound of tapping came to her window. Now, come a few months ago she’d be curious about it… But presently she’d grown accostumed to the sound, and the person who usually was making it. She stood up, walking over and undoing the latch.

JD wasted no time crawling into her bedroom, the smell of rain drenched him almost as much as the actual water. He wiped his head with his sleeve.

“Hi…” He greeted, his voice quiet and void of his usual sass. Veronica felt concerned at this.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” She asked. He turned away for a moment, then mumbled a reply.

“…I need affection.”

Veronica frowned. This wasn’t the first time he’d come in for this reason, and she doubted it would be the last. She ran her hand through his soaked hair.

“What you need is to put something dry on first.” She said, walking over to pull out a set of now clean pyjamas he’d left at the house sometime ago. He didn’t mean to, of course, but it seemed like a good thing now that it was convenient.

JD shed his current outfit, including his absolutely sopping trench coat. Admittedly, he did feel a little better just to be out of his wet clothes and in a set of dry ones. He rubbed his sleeves against his arms for a moment, trying to warm himself up.

“Thanks.”

Veronica smirked, sitting next to him and giving him a big hug.

“You’re welcome.”


	2. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Veronica Get's a bad grade

“Just keep breathing, Ronnie.” JD whispered. She was all too aware of the way her body quivered, how erratic her breathing had become, and how much she was crying. Her eyes glanced at the paper, at the bright red scribble of ink that displayed an unmistakable “F”. She took in another breath, feeling JD move her slightly. 

“Hey, Don’t look at that.” He said, shoving the test out of view. Veronica nodded into his shoulder.

“I-I’m sorry.” She whimpered, still trying steady her breaths.

“It’s okay, Veronica…” JD assured, holding her tightly. She curled further into him, his much too large coat nearly wrapping around her waist. Her arm falls until she finds his hand, which she grasps almost desperately.

“I… I shouldn’t be this upset… It’s only one test…” Veronica mumbled.

“Everyone has insecurities, Darling… Sometimes one bad grade or minor mistake can feel bigger than it is because we’re stressed or scared. Don’t feel bad about it, it’s natural.” His hand cupped her cheek, his thumb wiping away her tears.

“Okay…” She sighed. Veronica felt JD rest his head atop her own. She found comfort in this sensation, and let herself melt into it. She only wished to stay this way for a while, and knowing him she was going to get that.


	3. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which JD Goes On A Walk

He was trudging down the sidewalk in the cold when she’d seen him. The brisk winter air caused her hair to sway and nipped uncomfortably at his own skin. He somewhat regretted leaving his coat at his house, especially seeing how he might not be getting it back. But he also cared little for it, almost enjoying the cold pains. 

Veronica walked up to him and stared with a confused gaze. They weren’t too far from his house, and he had been walking  _away_  from it… Which admittedly was a little odd.

“JD, where are you going?” She asked, her head tilting to the side. JD couldn’t help but chuckle slightly at the question. He himself wasn’t too sure, He had almost no way to answer this question… but he found one.

“Where am I going?” He sighed, “I’m going Crazy, Darling… Wanna come?” He knew Veronica was just more confused by this response. But at the same time she hadn’t questioned it any further.

“I was on my way to see you anyways so… Sure. Where to, Captain?” He felt his mood lift just slightly, and an Idea came to his mind.

“…You Hungry?”

An hour later they were sitting in a park, a bag of fast food scraps and finished burgers nearby. Veronica had given JD her scarf and hat to wear, as well as a worrisome scold about keeping more layers at this time of year. A part of him was relieved to see that she had cared enough to worry. It’d been a very long time since anyone else had.

He picked at a few fries that remained at the bottom of the box.

“So… Do you wanna know why I was out?” He asked. Veronica shrugged.

“I mean, You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” She said, placing more trash into the paper bag their food had come in. Personal space… Another thing he had become unaccustomed to. JD sighed.

“I think I might have to, though…” He mumbled. However, as he said this he felt himself grow hesitant. It wasn’t exactly an easy thing to just say aloud. 

He felt a hand on his own, and realized Veronica had moved closer.

“I promise, whatever it is, I won’t freak out… okay?” JD looked into her eyes, his worry slowly starting to calm down. He took a deep breath.

“M-My dad kicked me out…” JD said, almost too quickly to comprehend.

“What?” 

“My dad told me we were moving… I told him I didn’t want to leave and he just… told me to scram…” 

“JD.”

“I should have just seen it coming… I mean, the last living relative have left doesn’t even fucking care if I’m not around.” Veronica fell silent. He wondered if she was going to leave after this, call him an idiot, tell him he should go along even if he didn’t want to because he didn’t have any other options. He wondered if she’d suddenly repeat everything that he’d ignored from the voice in his head…

But instead, she wrapped her arms around him. Her grip stayed tight and gave him a sense of reassurance.

“You can stay with me. I’m sure once my parents hear they’ll allow you to stay… and If they don’t then we’ll figure something out, okay?”

JD held her closer. She was too good for him, he knew this. He wanted to hold onto her while he could, fearful that if he let go for even a second she’d vanish.

“…Thank you, Veronica.”


End file.
